Dark Princess
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Vivian Dark is the granddaughter of the Dark Lord and is the new 'Dark Princess'. But she is really not wanting to. Her mother must figure out who her father is so that Viv can be happy. Just to let you now there is NOTHING between Ron and Crabbe.
1. The Child Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Dark Princess

Chapter One- The Child Leader

* * *

Natalie Dark sat in her fathers chair. It had only been three days since his passing and Nat could still hear him.

* * *

"_Natalie." Nat came too her father._

"_Your Dark Lordship?" She knelt at her fathers bed. _

"_I want Vivian to rule in my stead." Nat looked shocked. _

"_Father, Vivian? But she is just a kid."_

"_She will rule in greatness." Her father took a deep breath and then he was gone.

* * *

_

"But why father? She just 16." Nat said to an empty room. Vivian was her daughter but well she was not sure who the father was. On the night she conceived Vivian she had slept with three men. Her daughter had her butter blonde hair and her grandfather's black eyes. She could be Severus Snape's daughter by the black cold eyes but her father had dark eyes so she never could tell. She was kind and considerate like Remus Lupin and she had a bad temper like her godfather Lucius Malfoy, but still she could be any of them's daughter.

Vivian walked in on her mother in her grandfather's chair. Her grandfather had put her up there many times. To everyone else the Dark Lord was someone to fear. But to her he was just a big push over. Vivian touched her mom's arm. "Are you all right, mother?" Natalie smiled.

"Yes child. Here sit." Nat got up and Vivian sat in the chair.

"I don't like all the sliver and green." Vivian was in Ravenclaw and like blue.

"We'll just have to change that." Nat smiled at her daughter. "But remember no talking of this." Vivian nodded. No one at school knew she was Voldemort's granddaughter and she would like to keep it that way. "You better get ready to go." Vivian got off and walked out. As soon as walked out she saw her father, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy, her godfather.

"Hello father, god father."

"Hello Vivian. Are you ready to go?" Severus asked.

"I am ready. I just am waiting for Toby to get back for hunting."

"Well you better go make sure." Vivian smiled and walked off. As soon as she turned the corner Lucius let out a sigh.

"I wonder who's child she is."

"Me too." Nat said as she walked up to them. She crossed her arms. Severus put an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Are you going to make sure she gets on the train?" She asked her husband.

"No I can't but I have made sure that Vincent will be waiting for her and will make sure that she gets on the train."

"I better go make sure that she is packed." Nat set off to her daughter's room. Lucius made for the door.

"You know Severus you are one lucky son of a bitch." He walked out the door.

"No I am not." Severus then walked off after Natalie.


	2. Train Ride

Sorry this is a carpy chapter but I had to do it.

* * *

Chapter Two- Train Ride

* * *

"I can't believe father told Vincent to see that I got on the train!" Vivian impart on Susan Masters, her best friend, as they went do the hall in the moving train.

"Viv you are going over board on this. He just wanted to see that you were safe and he couldn't come so he sent Crabbe. By the way I never met him or you mother for that mater." Susan looked at Vivian.

"Well they are in that Slytherin thinking. All muggles and muggle-born are scum."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I didn't tell them about you or your brother. By the way ware it the 'Head Boy' himself."

"With Cho. They got together last year at the end of school." They turned down another hall. "This is the only place." Susan pointed to into the car where Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron of all people.

"Great." Ron had asked her out last year. But she had turned his down. Both her mother and father would not have liked that. And Vincent would have killed him.

"I all my we sit here." Susan asked politely.

"Sure, sit" Hermione Granger answered.

"So tell me about your summer Viv." Vivian laughed

"Boring to say the least. Mother and Father took me to Vincent's…" She trailed off.

"So that's why you wouldn't go out with me?" Ron jumped to the set in front of her.

"Yes I am betrothed to Vincent Crabbe. I don't want to be but I come form long line of Slytherins and that is how they do it." Viv sighed. The train moved along to Hogwarts. When it stopped Vivian got out with Susan and the trio.

"Vivian! Come with us." It was Draco calling her.

"No, thank you." And she jumped in to a carriage with Susan. The trio piled in to and so did Ginny it was a tight squeeze in the cart.

"What do you think her wanted?" Harry asked when all was quite.

"It was probably Vincent." But she knew it was because of the plan going down this year at Hogwarts.


End file.
